About the Other Night
by deearem
Summary: Sango has been having weird dreams lately, but she ignores them and goes to a party where she passes out and wakes up in a bed...next to Miroku! Confused and dazed, she has only one question for him: "Did we...?"
1. Weird Dreams and Winking Perverts

Sango was walking down a dirt path. It was foggy and she was near some woods. _Where am I?_ she thought. _Oh well. Maybe I'll meet someone on this path... _She continued walking slowly and carefully, until she heard her name. She stopped but dared not to turn around. She waited, but no one called her again. _How strange..._ She walked a bit further, until she heard her name again. This time she turned around, looking around. No one… She shook her head slowly and started again. She felt that someone was nearby. She kept going. "_Sango…_" _That voice…It sounds so…familiar? Where have I heard it before? Have I even heard it before!_ She suddenly was in a field of small yellow flowers. "Huh?" Sango whipped around in confusion until she saw the path again. She laughed at her foolishness and started towards it again when her name was called. A bit scared, Sango tilted her head to see something out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and-

Sango felt a shock that went through her whole body as her eyes opened. She sat up and looked around her room. It was dark, which meant it was early. Too early to wake up! She looked at her clock. 3: 42 a.m. She groaned. Kirara's ears twitched; Sango's pet cat was sleeping peacefully at the end of her bed. Sango lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ It bugged her. She's been having close to the same dream for four nights in a row. _Maybe it means something...Or not!_ She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Sango!"

Sango looks up to see Kagome running towards her desk. Sango smiled weakly. _Gee, I'm so tired..._ Kagome put her backpack by her desk in front of Sango's. Kagome stood by Sango cheerfully. "Gosh, Sango, you look awful!" she cried, her smile fading.

Sango nodded and yawned. "I woke up in the middle of the night again," she explained.

"Oh." Kagome sat in her seat, still facing her friend. "Have any idea what this dream is all about?" Sango shook her head.

"It's just me, walking, and then I hear this familiar voice."

"Any clue whose it is?"

"No. No clue at all." She then saw Miroku and InuYasha enter the room. They were laughing about something that happened in the halls. Miroku saw Sango and he gave her a charming smile and a quick wave of his hand. She blushed slightly and buried her head in her arms on the desk. She heard the boys' footsteps and looked up. Miroku leaned his butt on her desk, crossing his arms and giving her his best smile. _He looks kinda cute today…Ew! I must need more sleep!_ "G'day, Sango," Miroku purred. Sango grumbled.

InuYasha snickered."What's _your_ problem?" he sneered. "Besides the fact that you look like a wreck!" He and Miroku laughed viciously. Sango looked up at them with a death look. Kagome growled. "She's been having problems with sleep, so _lay off_!" she snapped.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Miroku said seriously after his fit of laughter was over.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kagome, we need to talk at lunch," he said, turning to her.

"Okay. Sango and I should be by the art room after we eat." InuYasha nodded as the bell rang. Miroku winked at Sango as he and InuYasha went to their seats. Sango rolled her eyes. _When will he give up…?_

* * *

Sango barely made it through the whole day, having trouble staying awake the entire time. At lunch she and Kagome sat at a bench outside the cafeteria and ate quietly. At one point, Kouga and his two best friends, Hakkaku and Ginta, went to them. Kouga was asking Kagome out again. Kagome declined the offer politely. Kouga's spirit wasn't broken, of course. He would just come back next week. Or the next day. Sango shook her head.

The two got up, threw away their trash, and headed to the art room. Along the way Sango caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's older half -brother, sitting under a tree reading a book. He was more of a loaner. He was wanted on the football team, but he wasn't interested in sports. All he did was read. Sango looked around for Kagura. She had a major crush on him and was often watching him from afar. And she was. She was sitting on another bench a bit away, holding a book open in her lap. She was staring at him dreamily. Her shorter, yet older sister, Kanna was sitting by her, frowning. She tried to get close to her younger sister, but didn't succeed.

Kagome and Sango made their way to the art room and placed their backpacks by the door. They stood and chatted amongst themselves as they waited for InuYasha to show up. When he finally did with Miroku, he seemed angry.

"Kikyou saw you talking to _Kouga_ today!" he snapped.

Kagome frowned. "What's it to you? And what were you doing talking to _Kikyou_?" she snarled. Kikyou and InuYasha went out a while back. They broke up for they both thought the other was with someone else. They both had feelings for each other still. InuYasha blushed slightly. "My conversations with Kikyou are none of your business."

"Excuse me! Then I can talk to Kouga whenever I want! And you told me that you stopped talking to her! How dare you lie to me!"

Miroku sighed. "Will their bickering_ ever_ stop?" he muttered. Sango nodded in agreement. Miroku leaned on the wall next to Sango. "So, Sango, how've you been?" She shot him a dirty look.

"Tired, _apparently_," she yawned.

"You should get more sleep."

"I can't when I keep having freaky dreams that wake me up at 3 a.m."

"Oh. What sort of dreams?"

"Odd ones that don't make sense."

"Or are they…_erotic_ dreams?"

She shot him an extra nasty look. "No! In these dreams, I'm alone-"

"Ooh, that's hot, too..."

"-and I hear this voice. It's calling my name-"

"Sure it's not _screaming_ your name?"

"Shut up!' She slapped him. He winced slightly in pain. Her face turned red from anger and she turned back to the two naggers.

"Anything else you talk to Kikyou about? _Behind my back!_" Kagome yelled.

"_Behind your back?_ Please! What were you and Kouga talking about?" InuYasha replied.

"He asked me out, again, is all." InuYasha fell silent. He gave her a blank look. He leaned in closer to her. "And?"

She looked puzzled. "And…what?"

"What did you tell him?"

"No, of course." InuYasha looked a little relieved. Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha grabbed her arm and pulled her more aside. He was telling her something quietly. She had a puzzled look on her face and nodded occasionally. Sango yawned again, bored. Miroku snuck a few glances at her. She just scowled.

The bell rang. InuYasha nodded for Miroku to go to class with him. Miroku winked at Sango and went off. Sango let out a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd _never_ leave!" she muttered. Kagome giggled. Sango turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, nothing…" She was still smiling, though. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…Let's just go to class."

* * *

Kagome had something to tell Sango. But she had to wait.

After school, Sango invited Kagome to her house. _This is my chance!_ she thought. They went upstairs to Sango's room and sat on her bed. They talked about school, and boys, and painted their nails for a while, until Kagome told Sango about the party this one popular girl was having.

"Oh." Sango's reply was flat. She began running peach-colored polish across her smooth pinky nail. She put the open bottle on her desk beside the bed and blew on her nail.

"Do you wanna go?" Kagome asked her, inspecting her own nails with fake curiosity.

"No!" Sango laughed. "Kagome, you know I don't like parties!"

"Oh, well that's too bad…'Cause you're going…"

"WHAT!"

Kirara jumped off the bed in fright and the peach colored polish bottle fell off the desk and splattered onto the white carpet. Sango's face turned red and she peered over the bed side to see Kagome. "I'm not going to that party!"

"And why not?" Kagome replied sharply.

"Because…I'm just_ not_ going!"

"See? You don't even have a real reason! You're coming with me tomorrow night."

"…Who else will be there?"

"Everyone! Half the school, maybe!"

"…"

"Well, it's not like you have a choice! You're coming with me." Kagome stood up and collected her things. "I gotta go now. Pick out something casual to wear. Talk to you later!" She walked out the door with all her stuff.

* * *

Sango looked at her carpet and sighed. One reason was because the nail polish had already dried. Another was that she really was not the party type_. I really don't want to go, but I know Kagome will be disappointed…_

She lay back and closed her eyes. She saw an image of Miroku. Her eyes snapped open. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_ She leaned forward and shook her head. _I need some water…And aspirin…_


	2. Sunglasses and Spinning Rooms

Sango bent over and yanked up some flowers from a big green field. She hummed softly to herself as the wind blew, blowing her hair back. She smiled slightly as she placed the flowers in a basket she carried. She heard some rustling behind her. It was small, though. _Probably a rabbit_, she thought. She just shrugged and moved a bit further for some daisies. She felt someone looming over her. She stood up and turned around. Sango whirled around and gasped. She bumped into a figure. She dropped her basket and looked up into two blue eyes. Sango blushed and looked down.

A finger touched her chin and brought her head up. "I've been looking for you, Sango," the familiar voice purred. "You can't run from your feelings…Or from me…"

Sango gasped loudly and bolted forward, sweating and panting. She looked at the clock. Same time as yesterday. _DAMN!_

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked down the halls. Sango raked her mind for where that voice came from. Kagome smiled and waved at anyone she knew. As they walked, they passed Miroku flirting with Kagura. Sango frowned. At the sight of her, Miroku smiled brightly and called, "See ya at the party, Sango!" She blushed and gave a slight smile. Kagome giggled and Sango shot her a nasty look. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"You. You're face is so red!" Kagome laughed. Sango touched her hot face and gave a nervous laugh. _Oh dear. I just hope tonight comes quick and is done with!_

Sango sat on her bed and stared at her closet. She sighed. What am I going to wear? She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. _Maybe I should sleep for a little while…_ She yawned and dozed off.

"Sango!"

Sango opened her eyes and frowned. Kohaku ran into her room. "Sango? Are you asleep?"

"I was!" She leaned forward and eyed him. "What?"

"Dad wanted to know about the party."

"Oh…It's at eight, and I'm spending the night at Kagome's."

"Okay!" Kohaku ran down the stairs. Sango sighed. She stood up and pulled out an outfit. _This seems fine…I hope it doesn't exactly turn heads. I'd rather not get noticed tonight._

* * *

She knocked on the door a bit after seven thirty. She brought her backpack, which was slung over her shoulder. Some girl opened the door and let Sango in. Sango put her backpack by the door with some others. She slipped off her gray zip-up and let it drop by her backpack. She was wearing a green tube top and a light pink mini skirt. Some guys hanging around the doorway to the kitchen looked at her and smiled. She blushed.

One boy had on a light grayish dress shirt and a white undershirt. He had short blonde spikes and sunglasses. He tilted his sunglasses so his green eyes were staring at Sango. He winked at her and she turned away. He smirked and pushed his sunglasses back on his head all the way.

Sango saw that not too many people were there, so it was still early. It was a big house, with an equally large upstairs. She got a soda and sat on a couch in the living room, where a stereo was playing some rap. Sango sipped from the red SOLO cup and sighed. _Just eleven hours, and I'll be on my way to school_, she thought. _This won't be so bad…_

* * *

A bit after nine, the party was wild. The stereo got turned up extra loud, blasting rock music into every ear in the house. Sango danced for a bit with Kagome at one point, but then sat down on the couch and watched everyone. Many guys flirted with her, but none of them were really interested in getting to know her. Then, after ten, nearly everyone who had had been drinking was drunk. Someone came downstairs complaining that all the rooms upstairs were occupied by drunken couples. Sango laughed at this and stuck with soda.

She started getting drowsy soon and dozed off. She felt someone sit by her. She looked over to see the blonde boy with the sunglasses, smirking at her. "Hey there," he said, taking off the glasses and putting them in the dress shirt's breast pocket. "My name's Miojo, by the way. What's yours?"

"Uh, I'm Sango," Sango muttered.

"Why, that's a beautiful name."

Sango blushed and looked away. "Um, excuse me, for I must use the restroom," she murmured. Miojo nodded as she got up and crossed the noisy room to find the bathroom. As she turned a corner to a hallway, she bumped into Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome. "Sango! There you are," Kagome greeted, her arm linked with InuYasha's. Miroku smiled slyly at Sango.

"Uh, hey. I was just on my way to the bathroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do, actually," Miroku said. "I'll lead you to it." He took Sango's hand and led her away from the other two. He was walking in a fast pace and seemed to be yanking her arm off. They finally got to the empty toilet room and stopped. Sango faced Miroku. "What's your deal?" she demanded.

"I saw you sitting with that one boy," Miroku whispered.

"Oh, so you're _jealous_ now or something?"

"No, it's just that he's not someone for you to talk to. He's very nasty and is only looking for some ass."

"So are half the boys at this party! Doesn't mean anything, Miroku! It sounds like you're _jealous_ to me!" She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door_. The nerve of him! Worrying about me like that! What's with him, anyways! He needs to stay away from me…_

* * *

"I'm back…"

Miojo looked up at Sango from the couch. He smiled. "Oh, awesome. Hey, I watched your drink for you."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that." She blushed.

"Oh, no problem…" She sat by him. He put his arm around her. They began a small chat. Sango took a gulp of her soda and froze for a second. Something didn't seem right. He head began to spin a bit. She blinked twice and shook her head hard, but the dizzy feeling still didn't come off. The room spun slowly, then faster and faster. Sango began panting and put her hand to her head.

"Is something the matter?"

She looked up at the nonchalant eyes of Miojo. Sango put down her soda and stood up. The world span around her, everything blended together. Her breathing became heavier. _Oh…God…_

She started walking past the crowd and tried to go to the hallway. Sango found the stairs banister and began climbing the stairs, still dizzy. All she could hear was footsteps behind her and her own heart beating loudly in her ears. At the top of the stairs, Sango squinted, looking for a door. _There has to be one close…_ She felt a hand on her back. Sango jerked forward, making her fall to the ground. She crawled around and felt the walls. She could feel the smooth texture of a door and then a knob. She opened the door, and didn't hear any screams. _This is empty!_ Sango lifted herself up, then felt the hand on her back again. She yelled something, then passed out.


	3. gasp, Miojo! double gasp, MIROKU!

Even though she could see nothing, Sango felt herself spinning 'round and 'round…She heard muttering and whispers, felt the darkness close around her tightly.

Her eyes shot open, and her body shot forward. Her breathing was heavy, and she was sweating bullets. She heard music still playing from downstairs and voices in the hall. The room was pitch black, and she realized she was on a bed. Sango blinked and pain shot through her head. She fell back onto the pillow and moaned. She felt her body. Her shirt was off, and her skirt was replaced by one of her loose school skirts she kept in her backpack just-in-case. As she tried to move her head, Sango felt more pain. She moaned more and put a hand on her head. She could feel everything go out of focus.

As everything became confused again, Sango felt the bed move. Someone else was in the room. Warmth surrounded her and she heard a whisper. _What are they saying…?_

* * *

Sango opened her eyes for the second time that morning. The room was filled with light. Sango moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. It hurt a lot, like she had a hangover. _But I didn't drink…_ She looked beside her and saw…

Sango gasped.

"Oh…my…" The sleeping, shirtless form of Miroku was lying beside her! Sango looked down at what she was wearing. _My bra! And an old skirt! Does this mean we…!_ She nearly fainted. Her heart started beating like mad. Sango blinked. She looked at Miroku, then the clock hanging on the wall. 6:01. Two hours before school starts. Her gaze went back to the boy. _…MIROKU! Holy hell! What the hell happened last night! If we…OH MY GOD!_

Sango began breathing faster. She moaned, and Miroku stirred. He sat up and yawned. He turned over to see Sango glaring at him, blushing like a tomato. He blinked at her. Sango tried her best to not look at his hard body. _I bet his skin is real soft…ACK, what am I thinking?_

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night…" he began, looking down, "it was pretty crazy, huh?" Sango nodded, also looking down. "Did you have a good time, Sango?"

"Um…Yeah…" she said, blushing even more. "Miroku…What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No…"

"…"

"Why?"

"Well…I came up here to look for someone-"

"Who would that be?"

"Oh, just some girl I met downstairs-"

Sango's eyes twitched. "You're _always_ chasing girls around, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. To me, it sounds as if you're _jealous_…"

"I have _nothing_ to be jealous of!"

"What do you mean? Sango, it's _totally_ obvious that you _want me_-" Sango's hand across his face interrupted him. Miroku rubbed his cheek and smirked. Sango crossed her arms angrily and grumbled, "Just keep talking…"

"Anyways, as I came up here, I saw Miojo dragging you into a room…" Sango went silent. _Miojo…Was he trying to hurt me?_

"I told him to leave you alone, and he just dropped you and ran down the stairs…" Sango sat there with her mouth half open. _Miojo…He…_ "Also, Sango," Miroku continued, "why were you passed out? Did you drink? Or have any type of drug?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I had nothing all night except water and soda."

"Hm…" Miroku scooted closer to her. He took her hand in his. She blushed. "What do you remember about last night?"

"Well…After I came back from the bathroom, after we bumped into each other…Miojo was watching my drink, and we talked, I took a sip, and…"

"The room started spinning?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It sounds like he slipped you a date rape drug." The words echoed in her mind. _He slipped you a date rape drug…Date rape drug…He slipped you a drug…_ She started sweating. The kind, cool Miojo…drugged her? She lay back, shocked. Miroku lay next to her. "I know it's hard to believe, Sango. I'm just glad I came along before you got hurt." Sango nodded, her bewildered expression not flinching. _If Miroku didn't come along, Miojo would've…_ She shook the thought out of her head.

"Sango, before school, maybe we should go to the police."

"…"

"Sango?"

"Yeah, sure…"

They both sat in silence for a while. Sango replayed the night in her head. She couldn't believe this happened to her. She trusted him! _Maybe I gave up my trust a little_too _quickly…_ The clock ticked on the wall. Each tick was loud and echoed. It seemed like forever when Miroku yawned and said, "It's about time for us to get ready for school. We should get dressed and go to the police station." Sango nodded and stretched. Then something popped into her mind.

"Um, Miroku…?"

"Hm?"

"Did we…?" Miroku blushed and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then the door swung open and a girl came in. At the site of them, she blushed. "Whoops! Didn't mean to interrupt!" she said apologetically.

"You, er, didn't exactly interrupt anything," Miroku said quickly, still blushing.

The girl giggled. "Sure I didn't!" Her gaze turned to Sango, who she winked at. "You sure got lucky last night! This one is a hottie!" Now it was Sango's turn to blush. The girl quickly shut the door, giggling. Sango shot an angry glance at Miroku. He gave a nervous laugh and pulled his shirt over his head. He picked his backpack up from the corner and ran to the door. "See you downstairs!" he shouted as he fled the room.

Sango looked at the door for a while. Then she grabbed a pillow, put it over her head, and screamed into it.


	4. Drug Talk and Dirty Dreams Begin

Sango lay in her bed, staring at her phone, waiting for Kagome to call her. While she did this, she closed her eyes and got lost in that day's events:

_(earlier)_

Sango and Miroku sat at a small table in the police department. A slender man in uniform was on the other side. He had a pad of paper and a Ticonderoga pencil with him. He eyed the nervous girl with sympathetic eyes. His badge read 'Officer Chevski.' He cleared his throat and smiled. "So, tell me your name again…"

"S-Sango-"

"Don't worry, we got your last name on record. Just seeing how nervous you are!" He laughed. Sango felt better. "Okay, so tell me what this Miojo looked like."

"Well, he had short, blonde spiky hair and green eyes."

Officer Chevski's pencil scribbled this all down quickly. "Any other distinct features?"

"No, not really."

"Uh huh…Age?"

Sango looked at Miroku. "About seventeen," Miroku replied.

"Okay. And, young lady, would you please tell us what you remember?"

"I came back, and I sat with Miojo, and I had some soda, and the room began to spin, my breathing was heavier, I felt sick, I believe I was sweating a lot, and then I blacked out."

"That was when I found her," Miroku chimed in.

Officer Chevski wrote the rest of it down and put the pad down. "Young lady, it sounds like he used GHB on you."

"What's GHB?" Sango asked.

"It's gamma hydroxybutyric acid. It's been recently legalized in the United States to treat narcolepsy." The big words got mixed up in her head.

"So, does that mean there's a chance he came from or went to America recently, and maybe has a sleeping disorder?" Miroku asked. Sango and Officer Chevski gave him a funny look.

Chevski chuckled. "Wow, it looks like we have a detective here!"

Miroku blushed. "I watch a lot of shows like that." The officer wrote down some more things in the note pad and turned back to Sango.

"It takes ten hours for the drug to go through your system. Have you gone to the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, we went there first," Sango said. "No more of the drug is in my system."

"That's good. We'll call you if we get anymore information on this Miojo. You should go home and get some rest. You're one of the lucky ones. Good thing this young man came along."

Sango looked down and smiled a bit before glancing at Miroku, who was looking at her.. "Yeah. Good thing…"

_(now)_

She sighed. _Will that phone ever ring? Is school even out yet? I wonder if word got around…_ Sango heard her door open. "Sis, how are you feeling?" Kohaku asked. Sango groaned. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Are you going to puke? Are you going into a coma!"

Sango turned around and stared at him. "What the hell?"

"I looked up GHB online! You could've _died_!"

"I KNOW!" She put a pillow over her head. "Just GET OUT, Kohaku!" There was a brief silence and she heard her bedroom door close. _You could've died! Good thing this young man came along…_ Sango shook her head.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sango jumped up and grabbed it. She held it to her ear. _Kagome!_ "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sango?" The voice was high-pitched and preppy; not exactly Kagome's. _Damn._ "Yes, this is she."

"Are the rumors true?"

_Huh!_ "What rumors?"

"That you and that pervert…did it?" _What the hell!_

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"So it _is_ true!"

"Hey, I never said that!" Giggles were heard in the background. How many people were listening!

"Thanks, bye!"

"NO, wait-" _Click._ Dial tone. Sango was frozen in place. _What was that all about?_ She hung up and groaned again. Everything seemed so stressful. The phone rang again. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sango, how are you?" _Kagome!_

"Kagome! Hi! I'm okay."

"Really? Me and InuYasha were worried!"

"Oh, I'm fine. Was Miroku at school today?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say much. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm much better now." Talking to Kagome took away all the stress. Sango suddenly felt much better.

"Oh, um, Sango, there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Um…Well, this is more of something to tell you! When you come to school tomorrow, be aware that word about the party got around pretty quickly…"

"Oh, okay. Is everyone worried?"

"…Not exactly."

"What a bunch of assholes."

"Sango, I don't think you know what I mean…Tiashi Hijikes said she saw you and Miroku in a bedroom together, scantily clad..."

"Oh, she must've been that chick who walked in on us."

"What? It's all true!"

"Is _what_ true?" Sango hissed.

"What happened between you two last night?"

"I dunno. I was passed out most the night."

"…Right…."

"Kagome…?"

"Well, um, I gotta go. I hope you feel extra good tomorrow. Bye!" Dial tone. _What rumors? Maybe about me and Miroku? But…surely Kagome would tell me of any nasty rumors spreading around about me…Unless she thought they were true._ She laughed to herself, hoping she'd feel reassured. "No rumors could get really bad around our school," she said aloud, "even if all the girls are big-mouths!" She laughed again, making herself feel better. She lay back on her bed and drifted off to sleep, still unsure of what the phone calls meant.

* * *

Sango looked up at the forest sky. The trees were so thick with lush green leaves that the baby blue sky was barely visible. She sighed and sat up. She had her shirt off, resting on her chest so her breasts weren't revealed. She felt a warm hand on her wrist, trying to pull her back down. "Is something wrong, Sango-sama?" Sango shook her head. "Then come back to me, you sex goddess." She smiled and lay back. The leaves around her rustled and her moans of ecstasy were soon heard…

Sango rolled over and heard Kirara's quick cry of pain as she sprinted off the bed. Sango woke up in surprise. "Sorry, Kirara…" She was sweating slightly. Her gaze shifted to the clock. A little after 7 p.m. _I should go down for dinner._ She looked at the phone. _I wonder if anyone else tried to call…Whatever; like it matters._ She rolled off her bed and walked downstairs, having doubts about school the next day.


	5. Rumors Are Bad, but These Dreams are UGH

**Part 5**

As the two girls walked down the school hallway, everyone was staring at Sango with shocked expressions and whispered amongst themselves. Sango already knew what they were talking about: Her and Miroku. Word had it that they had sex at the party while Sango was drunk. No one dared asked Sango about it, and Miroku had been avoiding everyone since the party. He even avoided InuYasha! Sango almost ran to her next class, wanted to escape the eyes and moving mouths. Kagome gave her a sympathetic pat.

"I know you guys didn't do it," she said.

"I know, Kagome, 'cause you actually _know_ me!" Sango groaned. "Where is Miroku? I need to talk to him about the other night, ask him what happened between us…"

"I'm surprised you don't remember…"

"Kagome, I was _drugged_!"

"Well, yeah, but you should at least remember something."

"I was _passed out_…"

"Oh, yeah…Well, you should still…" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome could be such ablonde sometimes. InuYasha entered the room, looking a bit irritated. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku, that's what!" he spat. "He won't talk to me! And he's not looking at a single girl! I'm almost worried…" Sango looked down. _What_ _is his problem? Is he hiding? Why?_

"Um, InuYasha, where does he usually go after school?"

"Well, uh…Home. But he does go to the library on Saturdays, at noon, when the school baseball game is in play. Oh, yeah, Kagome, do you want to go to the baseball game with me?" He blushed slightly.

"Sure!" Kagome cried gleefully.

"Off topic!" Sango yelled. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so I guess I will go and find him."

"Perfect!" Kagome said. The bell rang. InuYasha ran out and Kagome sat down in her seat a couple of rows over from Sango. Sango sighed. _At least Kagome kinda has a guy…Where's mine?

* * *

_

"I'm home!" No answer. _Dad isn't home, then. And Kohaku must be hanging out somewhere. No problem. I'll just watch some TV._ Sango threw her keys on the kitchen table and put her backpack by the couch. She dove onto it and grabbed the remote. She clicked it to some music videos. Sango laid her head back and yawned. _At least I got more sleep last night. Maybe I should take a little nap before Kohaku comes home…_ Sango stretched some and soon fell asleep.

She sat on a log that was parallel to a stream. Sango watched the water carry leaves and twigs with it down through the forest. She smiled. The water was so pretty. She heard a twig snap. She wouldn't turn to see, but she had this feeling she knew whom it was. A hand was on her shoulder and lips pressed to her neck. Tingles went down her spine. "Did you miss me?" he asked, whoever he was. She nodded. "I missed you, too," he laughed. "So, what are you doing, pretty lady?" 

"Just looking at the water…"

"Oh, that's nice…" He was still behind her, his hands massaging her shoulders. The hands, smooth and warm, dipped down into her kimono top. They felt her nipples until they were erect and hard. Sango shivered in pleasure. "It seems your wonderful breasts missed me also…" Sango laughed. His lips were once again at her neck, kissing and sucking. Sango let out a gasp as he began to remove her clothes…

"GAH!" Sango shot up too fast, rolling off the couch onto the floor. She quickly stood back up, blushing. _What the hell was that about!_ She shook her head and shivered._ I'm so cold…I should just go do my homework. No more weird dreams for today…

* * *

_

The phone rang. Sango sighed and rolled over from her open textbook to it. "Hello?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"…What rumors?"

"About you and Miroku, of course!"

"Who is this?"

"Are they true?"

"What did you hear exactly?"

"I heard that you and that cute boy Miroku got drunk and had sex in one of the upstairs bedrooms at the party a couple of days ago! That's _exactly_ what I heard!"

"Well, you're wrong!"

"I also heard that you'd deny it! Well, thanks, bye!" _Click_.

"ARHG!" Sango slammed the phone down. _That's the fifth call in the past hour!_ The rumors were really starting to bug her. _But what about Miroku? What if he's the one who started all this! I must find him and ask him about what happened that night when I was passed out!_ Sango looked at the clock._ But it's late right now, so I'll just go to sleep. Hopefully, my dreams from now on are rated G…

* * *

_

His fingers traced a tingly line down her spine. Sango shivered and gasped. "Taking a break?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, take a short one, but then be back here, beside me…" His voice was so seductive, so taunting…She stood up and stretched. Sango looked over at her lover, but she couldn't exactly see him. She turned back and looked around at the beautiful forest surroundings. She breathed in the fresh air, smiling._ But, why am I here? And why with him? He, who is…_ She felt a presence press up against her. His arms wrapped around her bare waist. She blushed a little and tried to fight, but couldn't move, almost. Even though she didn't realize it, she _wanted_ this! "Come now, back beside me…On the floor…" It was an offer, to her, that she couldn't resist as she felt his hands on her stomach make their way down…

Sango shook herself awake, almost. "Ugh!" She looked at the clock. "It's the middle of the night…" _Do I dare go back to sleep? I'm just going to dream again! Dream of that guy…_ "Hm, that guy would be kinda nice if he was real…" She groaned. "I'm not going to be thinking about imaginary men now!" _That's just plain stupid, after all…_ She put her pillow over her head as the phone rang. She grabbed the cord and yanked it out of the wall. _Peace...I just want peace..._


	6. Caught in the Closet

**Part 6**

The large crowd of students rushed through the gates to the baseball field. They quickly filled up the bleachers, eagerly waiting for the game to start.

Sango impatiently glanced at her watch as she made her way to the school library. _Ten minutes before the game starts. Damn you, Kohaku, for making me leave the house late!_ She power-walked into the quiet building and looked around. Barely anyone was in there. Only a few study-holics and geeks were at the tables near the front desk. _Where would Miroku be? There probably aren't many girls in here… _She walked towards the back of the library where the shelves were more cluttered and close together; there were a few wide tables back there that people used to study in big groups or make-out.

She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. "Hm…Damn you, Miroku…" She heard some feet shuffle behind some shelves. "Huh?" Sango went to investigate the noise. There was nothing there but a table and the door for the janitor's closet. She frowned. Sango turned to go back but then someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the closet. She stumbled against some brooms, a mop, and the wall. "HEY-!" A hand clamped over her mouth. The door closed, and the room was pitch black. Fear shot through her as she remembered that night, and Miojo…

"Shhh!" _What the…_

"Miroku?" she whispered into the warm hand. The hand let go of her mouth.

"Yeah, it's me…" Sango let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here, Sango?

"I was looking for you, you bastard!"

"What!"

"While all these horrible rumors spread about us, you just avoided everyone and left me to deal with it all!"

"Well, um…"

Sango stood up and leaned against the wall across from Miroku's voice. She wanted to beat the hell out of him, but she decided to wait and hear his side of the story. "Go on," she said.

"…I, um…made a bet, and all of this interferes with it…"

"What the f-"

"Some of my friends, not InuYasha, though, bet me that I couldn't make it with a girl at the party. So when that girl saw us and told all her friends, word got around to the guys and they interrogated me about it. When I didn't deny or admit it, they automatically guess that we did…"

"…"

"And the reason why I was avoiding everyone was because…well, I felt um, a tiny bit guilty about how the rumors got worse…S-sorry…"

"…"

"Sango? Are you-?"

Sango's fists met Miroku's face. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LET ALL OF THIS GET SO OUT OF HAND! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL THEM THE TRUTH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She continued to hit him until he managed to grab her wrists and pull her close. She blinked. Sango felt his breath on her face. His head was inches from hers. "Sango…I'm…really sorry…" Suddenly, she felt calm and relaxed. _I've felt this way before…But when and where…?_ She closed her eyes and smiled a bit. Sango leaned forward. Their lips barely touched…

Then, the door opened wide and light poured over them. Sango jerked her head down into Miroku's chest to cover her eyes from the sudden brightness. There were gasps heard. Sango looked up at who opened the door. Three kids stood there one with a video camera, a red button on it blinking. Sango's eyes went wide. She looked up at Miroku. He was blushing, still holding her wrists. The kids stepped back. The one with the camera turned it off.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

"We are new members of the school's media club," one replied, trying not to giggle. "We were trying out the school's camera, trying to get used to it when we heard a noise from back here…"

_Oh, no…They got us on tape, together…_ Sango gasped, realizing what could happen now. The one with the camera snickered. "Well, it looks as if the rumors are true, after all!" he said, smirking.

"No, this isn't what it looks like," Sango started. The students quickly ran off, laughing to themselves. Sango started to chase after them, but her sweatshirt was caught on a hook in the closet. Miroku unhooked her. Sango noticed that her tank top sleeves fell off her shoulders, revealing her white bra. She blushed more deeply. _Oh god, what if they got my bra showing on tape!_ Panic filled her. She put her hands to her head, staring at the ground. She bit her lip hard.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Sango…"

"Get away from me, Miroku..."

"We're in this together. We need to help each other."

"_You_'ve helped enough, thanks!" She pushed him away and ran out the building. She ran past the baseball field as the game was just starting. Sango ran all the way home, wishing this was all a bad dream…


	7. Secret School Wide Sit In and Masked Men

**Part 7**

His hands traveled down her bare back. She sighed. His hands stopped. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "What's wrong?" before kissing her neck.

"…You…show me love; you show me passion…_Lots_ of passion. And we lust for one another, yet…"

"I am still a stranger to you?" She nodded.

"Well, yes and no. I think I know you…"

"You do."

"…But…?"

"Sango, you know this is a dream…" She nodded slowly. "I am not a stranger to you, but you are a stranger to me."

"What?"

"You will understand…But for now…" He pulled her back into his arms and began kissing her around her collar bone.

Sango's eyes snapped open and she sat up, puzzled. "…That dream made no sense whatsoever." She sighed and looked around her room. Her phone was in the small trash can by the door. Papers littered the floor and her books were everywhere. She did all of that Saturday, after the incident in the library. She looked at the clock. 3:47. _Only four more hours and twelve minutes until Hell._ She rubbed her eyes and laid back. 

_I can't believe Miroku…He let a _bet_ get in the way of the truth? Doesn't he realize how out of hand things have gotten? I can't walk down the halls without heads turning and some girl whispering to her friends 'There she is…'_ Sango sighed. _…I didn't even ask him if we did anything that night._ "I doubt we did," she muttered to herself. "I mean, I didn't hurt or anything." _It doesn't always have to hurt._ "It doesn't seem to hurt in my god damn dreams…" She closed her eyes. _What if my dreams were real? Like, this is all one big dream and I'm really there…with _him_…_ "He's so…wonderful…" _God, I'm probably only saying that because the sex is good!_ She groaned. _Back to sleep, back to sleep, back to…

* * *

_

It was still the same. No word got around…_yet._

Sango was very silent the whole school day. She barely said a word to Kagome, who knew it was wise to also keep quiet, even though she didn't know anything, either. Yet, the school was the same. No one pointed and yelled "SLUT!" or asked her "And what did you do before the game on Saturday?" But Sango didn't let her guard down one bit. And she didn't see Miroku around, still…

At lunch, Sango sat with InuYasha and Kagome. Kouga approached, though, and trouble started.

"Hey, Kagome," he said smoothly. Kagome, who was in deep chat with InuYasha about a history report on the samurai, turned her gaze to Kouga and smiled. InuYasha frowned and grumbled.

"Hello, Kouga!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering, are you busy tonight?"

"Um, not really, why?"

"Well, wanna study for that test coming up in math?"

"Sure!"

"WHAT!" InuYasha bellowed. He was on his feet now. "No way, Kouga! Kagome is studying with me tonight!"

"What!" Kagome cried, shocked. "I am?"

"Yes, you are!" InuYasha growled.

Kouga glared at him. "To me, it looks like _she_ didn't even know about it…"

"I didn't," Kagome grumbled. InuYasha blushed.

Kouga laughed a bit. "Wow, what a pathetic attempt to get Kagome all to yourself…"

InuYasha looked as if he was ready to throw a punch. Sango cleared her throat. "Actually, InuYasha, Kikyou told me in English that you and she planned to study tonight, at _your house_…" InuYasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Wow, I actually forgot about that…" he muttered.

Kagome's eyes set aflame. "Kikyou? _KIKYOU!_ And you told me you guys were _friends_!"

"What! WE ARE!"

Kouga coughed. "Don't sound like it to me…"

"Me, either," Sango chimed in. Kagome growled and threw her milk in InuYasha's face. She threw her trash away and stomped off with her backpack. InuYasha spat and rubbed the milk out of his eyes. "Kagome, wait!" Kouga smirked and went off.

Sango let out a sigh and threw her own trash away. She went to find Kagome, noticing lots of kids with neon blue flyers. _Hm, probably an ad for a school assembly or something…_ She shrugged the thought away and turned into a hall to find her friend.

* * *

_Today was actually quite pleasant,_ she thought as she opened up her history text book. Sango hummed a bit to herself and smiled. _Nothing too crazy. Maybe things are looking up…_There was a knock on her door. "In!" she called. Kohaku ran in, followed by Kagome and Kagura. _Why the hell is Kagura here?_

"Sango! You have to come, quick!" Kagome was frantic. Sango got up and slipped into her shoes. "What happened?" She frowned. "And why is Kagura here?" Kagura blushed a bit angrily. Kagome smiled some. "Oh, I just ran into her and she wanted to help with this…"

"Help?"

Kagura cleared her throat. "I don't think you did anything with Miroku that night of the party, Sango…" she whispered. Sango smiled at her. _Wow…_ Kagome shook her head. "But anyway, we have a _major_ crisis!"

"What the hell is it!"

Kagome grabbed her hand. "Just COME ON!" She dragged her down the stairs. Kagura followed. Kagome ran at full speed through the living room, Sango floating behind. "SLOW DOWN!" she cried. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the couch as they flew past it. "Dad, I'm going out!" Sango shouted before Kagome sprinted out the front door, Kagura close behind. The three of them rushed to their school, Sango getting very apprehensive…

* * *

Before they reached the baseball field, Sango freed her wrist from Kagome's grip and grabbed onto the fence around the baseball field. "Before we go any further," she gasped, "tell me what the hell happened…" Kagome took a deep breath. She started to say something, but it died on her tongue. Kagura sighed and pulled out a folded neon flyer. She unfolded it and gave it to Sango. Sango blinked and read it: 

COME ONE, COME ALL,

SEE THE SHOW OF A LIFETIME!

PROOF THAT THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!

Come at 4:15 pm sharp to the school gymnasium.

BE THERE, AND SEE THE FOOTAGE WE HAVE!

Sango's heart sank. _Footage?_ "Oh…god…"

"I figured it had something to do with you and Miroku," Kagome said weakly. "I went and, er, found the source"

"Actually, she went and hounded out the three assholes after school," Kagura grunted. "But I found one of them first…" Sango was silent. Kagura coughed and continued. "They caught me making out with Sesshoumaru behind the locker rooms during the game on Saturday…" Sango giggled softly to herself. Kagura glared viciously. "…so I found one andwas teaching him a lesson," she finished.

"That's when Kagura decided to help me out," Kagome said.

Sango blinked and looked at her watch. "OH MY GOD!" It was…4:16! Sango dropped the flyer and sprinted past the field and across the school. _Why the fuck is the gym all the way on the other side of the school!_ She went down halls and past classrooms. By the time she got there, it was 4:17. _I didn't make it…_ She burst through the side doors.

Nearly all of the student body was packed into the large gym on all four walls. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to look at her. The room went silent. There were four TVs in the middle of the gym, each one facing one of the four walls. Sango heard footsteps behind her as Kagome and Kagura ran in after her and stopped on either side of her. Waves of whispers ran through the crowd. Someone finally yelled: "Where's the show?" Agrees followed. Sango let out a sigh of relief. _Nothing has happened yet. I guess it just said 4:15 sharp to get as much people here and such…_

People started shouting. "Where the hell is the show!" "Hurry it up!" "I have stuff to do, you know!" Kagome grabbed onto Sango. "They'll start a riot at this point," Kagura murmured. Kagome and Sango nodded. A loud screech silenced the students. "Attention, students," a voice said over the intercom. "The show will start momentarily…And by momentarily, we mean NOW!"

The TVs all turned on at once. It showed the other two kids from the media on Saturday pointing around the library and talking. The crowd went silent as the lights turned off. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen. Sango's heart stopped. Kagome gripped her arm tighter. Kagura's eyes went wide. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the TV. The camera went towards the back of the library where the closet was. "No…" Sango whispered.

The camera focused on the door as the two kids approached it. Noises and whispers could be heard from behind the door. Sango felt the tears build up. She covered her eyes at the moment the kids' hand went to the door knob. Then, there was a loud ringing noise and lights flashed. Everyone's attention drifted from the TV and water poured from the ceiling, for someone had triggered the fire alarm. Screams echoed throughout the gym. The TVs turned off just as the closet door swung open. Sango looked up and smiled. Kagome cheered as the kids started evacuating.

A cloaked and hooded figure wearing a werewolf Halloween mask ran from the crowd to the TVs. They went to the TV with the VCR and stole the tape from it. "Get him!" someone yelled. The boy ran to Sango and dropped the tape before her. He bowed and ran off into the running crowd. Sango quickly picked up the tape and put it inside her sweatshirt. "We should go!" Kagome yelled. Sango nodded. Kagura was already outside so she wouldn't get wet. Sango and Kagome followed. They all ran back through the school. Wet, screaming teens were dashing through the halls, where more water was pouring on them. Sirens wailed from a few blocks away.

Kagura turned into one hallway and went to the baseball field fence. Kagome and Sango stopped. "What're you doing?" Sango yelled.

"The cops are probably coming!" Kagura replied, stopping before she hit the fence. "If we go back to Sango's and they see us running, then they'll get suspicious!" She started climbing the fence. Kagome ran down the hall and also started to climb up the fence. Sango hesitantly followed. Kagura jumped onto her knees in the field and ran for the bleachers. Kagome and Sango followed suit. They all ran to the bleachers and hid under them. "We can wait here until the cars go by," Kagura panted. She took out a cigarette and lit it up. She puffed on it. Kagome sighed and looked out at the street. Police cars and a fire truck zoomed by and parked as kids were dashing to the parking lot to their cars. Officers stumbled out of the cars and started chasing after kids.

"Should we go now?" Sango whispered. Kagura looked around and put out her cigarette. She nodded.

"Should we all go to Sango's?" Kagome asked.

"Hm, yeah, but we have to walk there and not look suspicious," Kagura replied. She got up and climbed over the fence into the street. Kagome grumbled about her skirt getting wetand followed. Sango sighed and looked at the tape. _Damn it, if they have copies, I'll be kicking major ass tomorrow…_ She grabbed onto the fence and climbed over. They all walked back to Sango's house, relief sweeping over all of them…


	8. Decided Date

**Part 8**

Kagura hit the rewind button. Sango groaned. "Kagura," she sighed. "This is the hundredth time you've watched this video!"

Kagura laughed. "But it's just so good…"

"Yeah," Kagome giggled. "What did you and Miroku do in that closet, anyways?"

They were all in Sango's living room, watching the stolen tape of the library incident. Kagura sat on the floor in front of the couch with the remote, laughing. Kagome was on the couch by Sango, eating popcorn. Sango rubbed her temples and stared at her math book. "Puh-_leeze_," she groaned. "It's been a week since that happened! And as soon as it starts to rain and the ground gets soft, I will bury that stupid tape."

"Well, then I can watch it as much as I want until then!" Kagura cried with glee and paused the video at the part when the door opened. Sango looked up at the screen and saw Miroku with a funny wide-eyed expression and Sango with her head buried in his chest, her zip-up sweatshirt slipped off her shoulders and her tank top straps sliding off. Sango sighed as Kagura laughed. Kagome snickered and cleared her throat. "So, um, Sango, you never told us all the details…" she said.

"Oh, er…" Sango stretched. "I just went looking for Miroku and he pulled me into that stupid closet when those damn boys walked in on us…"

"Where has Miroku been?" Kagura asked, scratching her head. "No one has seen him at school…"

"Yeah, not even InuYasha," Kagome said, puzzled. Sango stared at her book again. _Hm…_ "Well, he must've done something, for the rumors have mostly died down," she said, thinking back into the week.

"But anyways…" Kagura played the video, laughing more. Sango sat back and thought. Kagome looked over at her friend and smiled some. "You know, Sango, we need to plan Halloween…"

Sango and Kagura gave her funny looks. "Halloween!" they both said in unison.

"Kagome, it's _March_," Sango reminded her. "Halloween is in October, and that's a while away…"

"Well, yeah, I know, but I was just thinking about Miroku's cool _werewolf_ costume he had on last year…" Sango blinked. Kagura grunted and rewound the tape. Reality hit Sango and her eyes went wide. _Werewolf…!_ She looked over at Kagome, who was smiling. Sango cleared her throat, trying not to smile. "Um, Kagome, do you happen to know Miroku's number?"

"Nope, but I can easily find out!" She got out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. She got up from the couch and strolled into the kitchen. "Hello, InuYasha? Yeah, it's Kagome…" Sango giggled. She looked over at Kagura. "So, you and Sesshoumaru are going out?" Kagura sneered.

"What's it to you?" she growled. Sango fell silent. Kagome skipped back in. She handed Sango a small piece of paper. "Here you go. Miroku's number. But he might not answer…"

"I don't care," Sango snapped. "I'll at least leave a message." She got up and went up into her room to the phone. She dialed Miroku's number and waited. She went straight to his voicemail. After the beep, Sango said, "Miroku, it's Sango…When you get this message, call me back…or….You can just meet me at Kataki Bridge at 3 p.m. tomorrow. Bye!" She hung up. Kagome and Kagura raised their eyebrows.

"What was that about?" Kagome inquired.

"Nothing, nothing…Anyone want anymore popcorn?" Sango hopped up and went into the kitchen, feeling confident about tomorrow…


	9. Meeting at the Bridge

**Part 9**

Sango gasped and sat up. "I know now….who you are!" She looked at the naked figure beside her. "I know who you are now...It makes sense to me…It was all in front of me before…but I never saw it..!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know…..who you are…..MIROKU!"

Sango jolted away, shaking. _…No…it can't be... _"Oh…n-no…I must be loony…I need help or something…" _But…it…makes sense…_ Sango looked down. "It does make sense," she muttered. All the times she got jealous of other girls…and how she was always so protective over Miroku…It all fit together, like a jigsaw puzzle. _But there is no way he likes me…He flirts with all the girls. Nothing would make me different. _

Sango sighed and laid back. "I like Miroku…a lot…" _There, I said it out loud…At least I'm not in denial._ She rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark. _I have something to do today…and whether I like Miroku or not, I must do it._ She looked at the video tape on her dresser by the clock. _…What if he didn't get my message? And if he did, what if he doesn't want to show up?_ "What reason would he have not to show up…?" _He's a coward…_ "Oh…yeah." Sango smiled a bit to herself, glad her self-conversation broke tension. She laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

_See! Coward! _

Sango looked around anxiously. She was at Kataki Bridge, waiting nervously. Miroku wasn't in sight, yet, and it was pissing her off. _I said 3! What time is it now!_ She glanced at her watch. "3:25!" _That BASTARD! Erg, I will _never_ let him forget this! _Sango sighed, half in disappointment. She hadn't seen Miroku…in weeks, and she missed him, to be honest.

She gripped her backpack tightly. The tape was in it, and she was nervous about it somehow getting stolen and falling into the wrong hands again. She walked out onto the bridge and looked down. The bridge was small and ran over a small river that ran through a woodsy area. Kids only came there to fish or swim. Some random teenage boys brought their first girlfriends there for their first kiss, and that was usually it. It was a great place to plan anything and everything…

Sango's thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. She turned to see Miroku coming towards her. For the first time…ever, Sango's heart began to skip beats. She blinked in some surprise. As Miroku got close to her, she pulled herself together and slapped him. "How dare you keep me waiting! You're such a bastard!"

Miroku smiled at her as a slap mark appeared on his face. "Well, I should be late more often…"

Sango glared at him. "What are you? Some masochistic freak?"

"Is that what you want me to be?"

"What!"

"I'm not really all that into role-playing, but if you want me to be a masochistic freak, I will…I'll be your cowboy, your priest, even your dad if you like that-" Miroku was suddenly showered in insults and slaps. He laughed and grabbed Sango's wrists lightly. "Whoa, calm down, I was kidding…"

"How dare you insult me, you dick!" she bellowed. Birds flew off from treetops as Sango's voice echoed. She blushed and sighed, catching her breath. Miroku rubbed at his now-crimson face. "You can hit hard..."

"I'm surprised you haven't realized that _before_," Sango replied cynically.

"Honestly, Sango, let's stop flirting and get to business."

"I am _not_ flirting!" Miroku shot her a half-glare. Sango collected herself. "Yes, um…Miroku…a lot has happened in the past…few weeks." He nodded in agreement. "And…even though you made a mistake, you helped resolve it in the end. And I just wanted to thank you for that." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping she didn't seem too shy.

Miroku smiled back handsomely at her. "Why, thank you, Sango, I appreciate your gratitude…" Sango nodded. _Oh!_ She reached back and dug in her backpack. She pulled out the tape. "Here's the tape that you graciously stole from the school…"

Miroku laughed some and took it. "Okay, thanks." Sango nodded again, blushing. She held out her hand for him to shake. _He doesn't like me, so why get close?_ Miroku blinked at her. He leaned forward and hugged her close. Sango blinked in surprise. His body was warm and he smelled good. _Just like I dreamt…_ Sango hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, smiling. Sango was so relaxed, that she jumped in surprise when he pulled away.

Miroku smiled shyly at her. Sango looked away, blushing. There was an awkward silence. Sango sighed and stood up straight. "I should…get going now. Thanks, again…"

"Anytime…"

"Bye…Miroku." Sango started off to her house, not looking back. She walked slowly, shaking. Walking away from him was like leaving him forever, for some reason. _I'll see him at school on Monday…Then why do I feel so bad right now?_ She picked up her pace as more sorrow swept over her. As she was about to comes up to a road, she was yanked back by Miroku grabbing her arm.

"Miroku, what are you-" Their lips met and Miroku's tongue slid into her mouth and entwined with hers. Sango's heart stopped as she kissed back. Miroku held her close around the waist and she threw her arms around his neck. After a while, Miroku broke away. _How cheap…_ Sango smiled at Miroku, anyways.

Miroku smiled back and held her. "I guess this means now you won't get mad when I do this…" His hand traveled down to her butt. Sango got the shivers and made a strange squeak sound. Her hand met Miroku's face sharply. "NO, you pervert, you don't have ass privileges yet..."

Miroku smirked at her. "Yet?" She smirked back. Sango pulled Miroku close and kissed him, heart skipping around happily…


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kagome laughed as Sango threw a slice of watermelon at Miroku's face. Sango's face was red with anger. "Stop being an asshole, Miroku," she snarled.

Miroku smirked. "Oh, but teasing you is fun!" he laughed. "Your reaction is priceless." Kagome nodded in agreement, giggling. Sango looked away. _Bastards…The both of them._ She looked up at the clear sky and smiled.

It was a nice, warm spring day, and the three of them were enjoying a picnic in a park. Kagome drank some tea and looked around. Miroku quickly slipped his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed and smiled. They had been going out for two weeks now. When the school saw this, and rumors started up again, Miroku quickly silenced everyone. Sango smiled more at the thought of how lucky she was to have such a sweet guy.

Miroku held up a red Frisbee. "Sango, wanna play?"

"Sure! But you know I'll kick your ass! Hey, Kagome, wanna come?"

Kagome smiled weakly at them. "No, it's okay. I'll just stay here for a bit." Sango nodded and ran out into the open grass, Miroku following. When Miroku got close enough to Sango to talk, he asked, "What's with Kagome? She's not her usual cherry self…"

"Oh, yeah," Sango whispered. "That's because she invited InuYasha, and he said yes, but now he didn't show up. He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Hm…Now I see. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know…But hopefully he comes soon." Miroku nodded and ran some feet away. He threw the disk perfectly at Sango. She caught it and quickly threw it back with incredible force. Miroku caught it and blinked in surprise. "Wow, Sango, do you work out or something?"

She smiled and blushed. "No…" Miroku smirked back. He threw the Frisbee back, hard. It bounced off Sango's wrists. "Ow!" she cried. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" She sprinted for him. Miroku's eyes went wide as he ran at full speed away. "I thought you would catch it!" he shouted behind him.

"I can't catch_ that_ well! Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I can get a grip on something going 100 mph at me!" She jumped forward and tackled him into the dirt. Her fists met the back of his head multiple times as passersby stared in bewilderment.

Sango sighed and stopped, sitting on his back. Miroku lifted his head up from the ground, face dirty. He wiped his face and glanced at Sango. He turned over onto his back, making Sango fall beside him. Miroku slyly rolled on top of her and smirked. She blushed and smiled. Their lips met, as did their tongues.

Kagome glanced over at them. She smiled_. I'm so glad Sango is happy_, she thought. After all that has happened, she deserves to be happy. She looked around again. Where is InuYasha at? He _told me he would come…He _promised_…_ Something caught the corner of her eye. She looked over near a group of trees. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror.

Kikyou was leaning against a tree, and InuYasha was in front of her, and they were _holding hands_...


End file.
